1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device and an interaction method thereof, and more particularly to a user terminal and an interaction method thereof, which can operate in a plurality of different interaction modes according to pen manipulation methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed and sold. In particular, user terminal devices that users carry, such as a cellular phone, a PDA, a tablet PC, and a laptop PC, have recently been used.
Such user terminal devices provide services to users using various applications. Users can execute desired applications through a selection of icons that are displayed on home screens or application icon screens.
A user can perform an interaction, such as execution of various kinds of programs installed in a user terminal device or reproduction of content, through a direct touch of the screen using an input device, such as a finger or a pen.
As functions of a user terminal device are gradually becoming more diverse, there have been increasing needs for various interaction methods. Up to now, however, a user terminal device performs an interaction only through touching a screen using an input device or moving an input device near the screen.
Accordingly, various interaction techniques have been requested to satisfy user's needs.